With the development of display technologies, high transmittance, large size, low-power consumption, low-cost become directions of future development. A color filter as a main constituent part of a display device has its structure as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2.
Among them, FIG. 1 is a structural schematic view of a color filter in the prior art, with its structure mainly comprising a glass substrate 1, a black matrix 2, a red film layer 3, a green film layer 4 and a blue film layer 5. FIG. 2 is a schematic view along cross-section A-A in FIG. 1.
The manufacturing processes of the color filters in the prior art are: first applying photoresist for the black matrix on the glass substrate; then forming a black matrix grid film layer as shown in the figures with processes of exposing and developing, etc.; thereafter forming a red, a green, and a blue matrix film on the black matrix grid film layer, respectively.
The disadvantages of the prior art are presented in the facts of: 1. comparatively complex processes and rather long production cycle; 2. need of raw materials of photoresist for producing the black matrix, and thus high production costs; 3. more initial investment in equipments and rather high risks.